


Pariah's Kingdom is Dead

by GhostGirlJezz



Series: Guardians of Young and Misguided Superheroes [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlJezz/pseuds/GhostGirlJezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny Fenton becomes Danny Phantom, there's something more leading up to it. <br/>A young woman—of the ripe old age of 318—with a troubled past tries to find a place in the strange new version of the ghost zone he calls home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLegendTitan16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLegendTitan16/gifts).



> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, part of a bigger series. I'll probably reference other fandoms and characters in different series. Those will be added much later.

Danny groaned, sitting back in his desk chair. "Dad's gonna kill me."  
"No he won't," Sam assured him. "He rarely ever checks your grades. Doesn't he only care if you're failing in all of your classes?"  
Danny didn't bother reply with words as he gloomily lifted his paper up to display the giant red F sprawled across the top-right corner of the page.   
"Oh," she cringed in sympathy. "I'll plan your funeral."  
"Thanks," he drawled, sinking lower in his chair and wanting to turn invisible. If only.  
Tucker perked up. "Hey, maybe you can get out of it by getting him to start going on about that 'ghost portal' you said he was building. That rant might just make him forget."  
"Great," Danny said, rubbing his forehead. "Just what I need. More nonsense about ghosts." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "I just wish my parents would grow up and realize they don't really exist."  
\---  
Pariah had been gone for a hundred years when Eliana dared to show her face again. No other living soul knew the kind of things that she knew, but Eliana couldn't risk it. She resurfaced in the Ice Kingdom, posing as a desperate wanderer. One of the wandering guards picked her up at the border and brought her to the palace.   
"Thank you," she said as genuinely as she could through her chattering teeth.   
"No trouble!" The guard laughed. They had grown to be a taller race in these past hundred years, Eliana noticed. "You nearly froze. Not a hard thing to do in this place, if you weren't born here."  
"No kidding," she laughed, clutching the hot tea he had given her.   
"So, where are you from, anyway? And what brings you to the Ice Kingdoms?"  
The guard asked innocently, and she hesitated. He wasn't supposed to know. No one was. Finally, she went with a lie. "I don't remember where I'm from. I don't remember much until just a few months ago. I've been wandering and I just found myself here. If it weren't for you, I'd be done with that idea..."  
"No, it was my pleasure. Not to make you feel like a damsel in distress, but I couldn't just leave you out in the cold."  
She smiled kindly at him, finally getting rid of the shivers that had plagued her a few hours ago.  
\---


	2. Dropped in Head First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has to face his father about both his grades and something more unnerving—his father's sanity. What he finds, however, is something to face inside himself.   
> Eliana finds an escort out of potential danger and finally approaches her ticket out of the Ghost Zone—Danny's unfinished portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short these are. I'm trying to split up what I already have to give me time to write the next batch of chapters.

Danny walked home alone from school that day. The house was nearly silent when he walked in. "Hello?" His voice almost echoed up the staircase and down into the open lab. There was a crash from the lab and Danny cringed out of habit. That would be his dad.   
"Come on down to the lab, Danny!" Jack called. "I have something to show you!"  
"Sure thing, dad," he mumbled. He dropped his backpack on the couch and thumped down the stairs. The soundproof walls of the lab often kept noise in so well that it wouldn't even come through the open door. When he reached the bottom, the contrast was enormous.   
"Danny! Come here! We're just about to open the portal!"  
"Oh, great," he muttered. He sat down on a crate next to Jaz and sighed. She patted his shoulder, sharing in his screaming mental pain.   
Their mom walked out of the gigantic, technologically charged hole in the wall, carrying a large electrical extension chord, stringing it along behind her. "All set honey. We just need to plug it into the generator to get it started up."  
"Alright!" Jack yelled, pumping a fist into the air. He dragged over the generator's power chord and snatched the other end from Maddie.   
"Jack," she started, "shouldn't we check the calculations first?"  
"BONZIE!!!!" He slammed the power chords together, waiting for a fantastic light show, or a hundred ghosts pouring out. Nothing.  
They all waited, leaning foreword. Nothing. Jack's arms sank and his shoulders slumped. They had been working on this project for a whole year. Danny felt really bad for calling it stupid before. He didn't know what his dad's face would look like if it didn't work.   
"I quit," Jack murmured, putting the power chord down gently and slinking back to the stairs.   
"Jack--" Danny's mom started.   
"No, Maddie. I'm done."  
Danny, Jaz and their mom sat in silence for a moment. He had never given up on something this big before. He was the most determined man they all knew. Finally, Maddie started up the stairs after him and Jaz followed. Danny was left alone in the lab. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, making him jump. It was Tucker.   
"Hey, Tuck."  
"Dude, you sound miserable. Did your dad go nuts?"  
"I haven't told him yet. He just tried to open the portal. It didn't work, but he was just sure it would. He's really taking it hard."  
"Man, that sucks," Sam said. The phone was probably on speaker. "So, he probably wouldn't want us to come over like we planned?"  
"No, he loves you guys," Danny assured them. "As long as we don't make too much noise."  
"Sweet. We'll be over in a few minutes."  
*_*_*_*  
Eliana was escorted to the end of the Icy Reaches((as they had been called a century ago)) just as her wings unfroze. She stretched them out, watching the green and golden light play across her Guard's face. She had learned his name was Rennin and he had two children and a wife. She was a nice woman, kind of face and perhaps too trusting for her own good. After all, she did let Eliana into her home.  
"Good luck to you, Rennin," she called, turning around in the still-chilly air, just off the cliff that signified the end of that part of the Ghost Zone.   
"You need it more than I do," he called back. He turned and began to ride back to the center.   
Eliana flew off, strange emotions pulling at her. She had forgotten what it was like, being near people. She never expected to become attached to someone. Especially within a day of being in the open. She shook her head. She needed not to think about it too much. Otherwise, she would remember Hannah, and she'd never find the portal she had heard was flickering to existence. The base work was already being constructed from the other side--the land of mortals, as her father had called it. Never to be ruled by those from the Ghost Zone.   
Eliana realized she was heading for the Hunter Skulker's territory and readjusted her course. He would probably recognize her from the old days. From when Pariah roamed.   
*_*_*_*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two worlds of our beloved characters clash in a spectacularly terrible way—mostly unknown to almost everyone involved.

Eliana reached the groundwork of the portal with no more encounters. It was in an old area that had been destroyed in the first war against Pariah. The rebellion. Now, a simple stone path had stretched to the portal opening. It was supposed to become operational soon, if the rumors were correct. Possibly even today...  
There were a few sparks before a dark, intangible image faded into the space the portal created. There was a girl, mostly dressed in black, and two boys, one in a grey-white jumpsuit and one in fairly casual clothes and a red hat. Eliana couldn't quite make out their words, but could read their lips enough to get the general idea of what they were saying. The girl was trying to convince the jump suited boy to go into the portal. Or had she already convinced him? Eliana wasn't sure. Finally, the one boy stepped into the metal hallway that made up the portal. She instantly remembered the old warnings and what happened when someone was too close to a portal when it fully opened. Her eyes shot wide and she dove after him, hoping to dislodge that idea from his mind. Maybe if she tried to pull his image away, the message would telepathically get across--  
Everything turned bright and solid like the mortal world. Maybe it was the mortal world. The boy was in front of her, paralyzed in agony. She didn't think. She just moved. She dove foreword and took over his body, taking his pain. She knew what would happen. She knew she wouldn't make it.   
She threw both their bodies out of the portal back into the mortal world. They hit the floor and she jumped up, leaving him behind. She looked down at him and saw in horror that he had changed. His black hair had become white, his blue eyes green... He looked like the male version of her.   
Her shock began to ware off and she looked around quickly. It seemed as if no one had noticed her, so she flickered invisible and flew behind the boy.   
"Danny!" The girl yelled. She ran to his side and tried to hold him up. Danny floated up a bit and finally fell unconscious on the floor. Eliana wanted to try to revive him. She wanted to carry him to a safe place. But she couldn't risk being exposed. She couldn't risk anyone knowing she existed, especially if they didn't understand the gravity of it. She watched as a band of pure energy grew quickly from his waist and split, going up and down his body. He was raised off the ground almost imperceptibly as the energy passed under him. He was left on the floor with his previous features. Human.   
Eliana absorbed this new piece to the mystery. She had heard of things like this; but she was alive, throwing a the old stories out the window. The way it usually worked was that any human too close to a portal when it opened would get sucked in and be killed if there wasn't a ghost near enough to the portal to help. But if a ghost were to help((never willingly, of course)) they would give their soul to the human so they would live. The two would be fused to the human's consciousness and the ghost would practically cease to exist. But Eliana was alive. How was she alive?  
A man and a woman--presumably Danny's parents--were called down the stairs and they carried him up. Eliana followed, flying along in an invisible stupor. She felt immediately attached to Danny. She couldn't leave him.   
She just couldn't.   
*_*_*_*  
...Danny felt trapped--by what, he had no idea--but it was nicer than how he thought waking up would be. As if from far off, he felt the pain his body was in. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he thought that a bit longer wouldn't hurt...  
...He swam along his dreams, floating on rivers of thought through impossible realms and wild adventures. They felt more like memories than dreams...  
...Something--some thought or person--seemed to jolt him awake. He didn't open his eyes, but something seemed to pull him to the surface. He heard a soft humming from beside him. It didn't sound like anyone he knew. The melody was old--fluttering and slightly sad. Danny lay and listen for a long while before some movement of his caught the woman's attention and she stopped.   
"Danny?" She asked quietly.   
His eyes snapped open. There was a woman in scrubs sitting in the chair next to the bed. There were stars out of the window and the room was empty and quiet save a soft, even beep-beep from a machine next to the bed on the other side. "I'm in a hospital?" He croaked.   
She nodded. "You've been unconscious for about four days now. Your family has been by your side every moment they can. It's about three in the morning." She spoke softly, drawing his attention to her musical voice.   
"Who are you?" He knew in an instant it was a stupid question to ask, but his brain was still muddled. He somehow doubted the hour had anything to do with it.   
She hesitated a bit and said, "My name's Eli. I'm a new nurse here at the hospital. One of the doctors noticed that your vitals were changing and that you'd be up sometime tonight. I didn't think you should be alone when you wake up."  
"That's nice," Danny sighed, trying to blink away sleep.   
She must have noticed, because she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, "Sleep, Danny. I'll wake you up in the morning when your family gets here..."  
His head hit the pillow and he was out before she finished her sentence.


End file.
